Alduin's Call
by Quintain Apprentince of Alduin
Summary: After his defeat atop the Throat of the World at the hands of the Dragonborn, Alduin seeks out his allies. The dragons from Alagaesia. Upon his arrival, he finds the Varden and Galbatorix's armies marching into battle of the Burning Plains, as well as Eragon riding Saphira and Murtagh riding Thorn. Obviously, that does not make Alduin the World-Eater happy.
1. Prolouge

**This is merely a prologue, nothing more.**

* * *

The brightness of reading the Elder Scroll faded as a young white-haired nord in Dragonplate armor looked off the summit of the Throat of the World, her eyes blurred because of the intensity of the light. However, before she could regain her senses, she heard an all too familiar voice over the sound of large leathery wings beating the air. She looked up and spotted the black scaly hide of the dragon known as Alduin the World Eater.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin!" Came the bellowing, ancient roar of the legendary black dragon, his eyes narrowed venomously at the pitiful mortal before him whom had slain his own. "Die now and await your fate in Sovengarde!"

When the dragon of lore had finished his threat, the young, Nordic woman quickly reached for her scathe, where she pulled out her Skyforge steel sword, and quickly grabbed her steel shield from where it rested on her hip. And she flashed a deadly glare over at Alduin as he beat his wings one, trice, hovering there for a moment, before he beat his wings a third time and flew over their heads.

However, before Alduin could make his first attack against the white-haired woman, a voice echoed out. "Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin!" an old grey dragon growled. He then turned to the woman, his old eyes narrowed with the heat of an upcoming vicious battle. "Dovahkiin, use Dragonrend if you know it!"

"My pleasure, Paarthurnax." The woman growled, not turning her head or taking her eyes off of the Black Dragon Alduin. Wind snipped at her hair as she began to cautiously tread into the center of the snow-capped mountain, her head still tilted so that she could glare up at the dragon.

Both Alduin and Paarthurnax started circling the mountain top as the woman regained her senses, as she was still weak from reading the Elder Scroll. But she quickly regained her senses, as the cold weather of the mountain helped refresh it.

"Paarthurnax," Alduin growled, not taking his blood red eyes off of the older dragon before him. "Your strength has waned while mine has increased!"

The only reply that the old dragon known by the name of Paarthurnax growled in reply. His wing beats strong despite his look of age, and the vicious wind that tugged on his scales seemed not to bother him the least.

"Paarthurnax, join me or die with your mortal friends!" Came the vicious, threatening voice of Alduin once again. His scaly hide shimmering as the wind wiped him viciously, dotting him with small amounts of snow.

This seemed to catch the dragon's attention, for he raised his head slightly higher then he had before: A look of pure defiance. "Niid!" Paarthurnax growled, his chin facing Alduin as he directly defied him. "Never again!"

"Ruz hi fen dir ko naaf, shir zeymah!" Came Alduin's last retort, his head twisting backwards as he let out a fearsome roar, that seemed to shake the whole mountain. Suddenly, as Alduin roared and the skies began to turn gray and meteors began to fall from the sky, the woman shouted. "Joor… Zah… Frul!"

A blue light shot out from seemingly around the woman, heading in the direction of the dragon. It wasn't till it was too late that the dragon attempted to beat his wings so he could fly away. Instead, the shout hit the great dragon right in the chest. He roared and glided to a landing on the peak of the mountain, growling "Curse you, Dovahkiin! My teeth to your neck!"

When Paarthurnax noticed Alduin on the ground, he took this as a chance to roar over to the white-haired woman, his voice sounding of more strength then usual. "This is your chance, Dovahkiin! Strike with all your force!"

The woman did not need to be told twice as she ran up to the grounded dragon and raised her sword hand, lowering it upon the great dragon's head as she slashed his head with her blade with much force. To her surprise, his hide cracked where her blade hit him and left a nasty pink line over his blood-red eyes.

This only earned her a glare from Alduin, and he opened his maw to reveal a set of razor sharp, dagger sized fangs, before he let loose a turunt of vicious flames, which licked at the woman viciously as they sped past her. However, she did manage to escape with only some of her hair catching afire, nothing too serious.

"Dovahkiin you call yourself?" Alduin taunted. "Arrogant mortal."

Ingokn noticed the effects of Dragonrend wore off as the World-Eater took off and flew in the air.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal." Alduin said.

Both Alduin and Paarthurnax roared at each other when suddenly, another dragon entered the battle and clawed at Alduin.

"Tahrodiis Mulahrkpahlokaal!" he growled at the Blood Dragon.

"Zu'u nid lingrahiik aam hi Aduin!" the blood dragon Mulahrkpahlokaal growled. Now with three dragons battling it out overhead, the woman used Alduin's moment of distraction to shout at him again, which brought him down.

The woman ran up to the ground Alduin and started hacking at his face and wings, wounding him as her Dragon ally and Paarthurnax breathed fire on his back as they flew overhead.

"Paarthurnax is weak, I am strong." Alduin growled before taking to the skies again. Mulahrkpahlokaal and Paarthurnax distracted Alduin as the woman got ready to shout again. Once she did, Alduin was forced to the ground for the third time. All three relentlessly attacked Alduin before he submitted and growled at the woman.

"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else."

Paarthurnax and Mulahrkpahlokaal landed on the peak of the mountain and stared at their defeated foe. The woman walked up to Alduin, close enough to smell the stench of death, fire and brimstone on his breath.

"You cannot prevail against me." Alduin growled at the woman. "I will outlast you… mortal!"

With those words, Alduin leapt into the air and flew off. He then turned to the east and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Alduin's arrival

**I will be using parts from the book(s) when need be, so this is the official disclaimer.**

* * *

The woman, her name Ingokn, stared triumphantly at the retreating World-Eater as he flew to the east. She turned to the Blood Dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal. She smiled at him and he snorted at her, but his eyes gleamed with amusement. Ingokn walked over to him and rubbed his snout. Mulahrkpahlokaal had become an unexpected friend when Ingokn had nearly slain him when he attacked Riverwood when she was going to return the Dragonstone to Farengar. At the time, she did not know why a dragon would be terrified of her. She was weak compared to him and had only brought him down with the help of some of the guards who were stationed in Riverwood. When she looked at him, she felt pity for the creature. She had walked over to him and healed some of his wounds and scratched his snout when she did so. They had forged a bond that day, one that would survive the ages.

"You saved my life for the third time," she said to Mulahrkpahlokaal. "I'm never going to forget that."

Mulahrkpahlokaal growled. His growl was deep and sounded like a purr. Ingokn chuckled to herself and walked up to Paarthurnax.

"Lot krongrah." Paarthurnax said to Ingokn. "You truly have the voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

"I need to know where Alduin went." Ingokn replied.

"Yes..." Paarthurnax replied. "One of his allies could tell us. Motmahus... But it will not be so easy to... convince one of them to betray him. Perhaps the hofkahsejun - the palace in Whiterun - Dragonsreach. It was originally build to hold a captive dovah. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?"

The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so." Ingokn replied.

"Hmm." Paarthurnax said. "Yes, but your su'um is strong. I do not doubt you can convenience him of the need."

Ingokn smiled and walked down the side of the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alduin the World-Eater continued to fly to the east. He had stopped by in Sovengarde to feed on some souls to give him the strength to fly where he needed to go. He knew he required assistance, Dovahkiin was stronger than he had believed possible. He remembered that he sent an Emissary to a land far to the east, beyond Akavir, long before he was cast into Time. If luck was on his side, this land will be untouched by the Dragon War and dragons will rule above the mortals who lived there.

* * *

Alduin had flown east for a week and a half when he finially saw the shore of the land. He smelled the scent of burned ground, he heard that the dragons burned the ground in rage. However, when he approached, he saw two armies of mortals marching towards each other. Among them, was a blue dragon with a mortal on her back. This enraged Alduin, but he was still a little too far to do anything about it. As he closed in, Alduin noticed a red dragon appear and attack the blue one. This was the perfect time to attack.

* * *

Eragon, on Saphria's back, saw the great black dragon approaching. At first, like most of the Varden, Eragon thought that Galbatorix himself was going into battle. As the dragon closed in on the two armies, it was obvious it was different. It lacked the front legs that most dragons Eragon has seen have. Almost instantly, the dragon engaged both armies at once. He opened his jaws and a torrent of fire left his maw, burning both Galbatorix's army and the Varden's. Suddenly, the dragon snapped his jaws and the whole battlefield was surrounded in a swirling grey cloud. Meteors fell from said cloud and crashed into the armies below. An archer was unlucky enough to be separated from the army as the black dragon grabbed him in his talons and threw him into the air. The poor soul landed on the ground with a sickening crunch as the black dragon flew around the armies. Eragon tried to touch the dragon's consciousness only to be attacked fiercely the minute he touched it. Suddenly, Saphria shouted _Eragon! _As the black dragon tried to grab Eragon off of her back. The black dragon stared at Eragon and Murtagh and then at their dragons. The black dragon then spoke to them.

"Tahrodiis dovahhe!*" he growled. "You dare insult your own kind by binding yourselves to these... pathetic joor! I give you a choice, join me or die with your mortal friends!"

The black dragon then Shouted at Eragon, Eragon only catching the last two words "**Ro…Dah!**" before he was flung off of Saphira's back and was in a free fall towards the ground, as was Murtagh. Both Thorn and Saphria dove down to catch their perspective riders. The black dragon flew around the battlefield again, burning the soldiers from both armies every chance he got. Eva, the young girl Eragon accidentally cursed, leapt at the current leader of the Varden, Nasuada, and knocked her off of her horse right before the black dragon grabbed her horse and threw it up into the air. The horse flew up about ten feet before crashing down onto the soldiers below. Both armies retreated as they were being decimated by the angry black dragon. Saphira, with Eragon back on her back, flew towards the black dragon.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

The Dragon then turned towards Eragon. "I am Al-du-in! Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot!"

Alduin then breathed fire on Saphira in order to slay Eragon, but she was able to move out of the way before any harm could come to Eragon.

As a large ship sailed into a river as the great dragon roared and flew above them, flying in the direction of some mountains.

Roan looked up at the dragon with curiosity but instantly felt dread when it flew over them. The dragon disappeared and the rest of the villagers stared at the sky were he disappeared.

* * *

*Tahrodiis Dovahhe: Treacherous Dragons!


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragonborn Comes

From now on, I will reply to the reviews at the beginning of the chapters for your convenience.

Immortal Drake: "Nice, Alduin is not happy! Small note, you misspelled Thu'um as su'um. What's impressive is you made me hope Eragon would go splat (As I am sure some others here do.). Oh well, Alduin can get him next time." I'm glad I managed to do that. Also, Su'um translates into breath. Paarthurnax's exact line from the game was used. It was an easy mistake to make.

* * *

Cold nipped at the face of the fine young woman named Ingokn as she walked down the treacherous path, her feet feeling the icy spikes and crunching snow as she made her way down the mountain. Even with the power of the Shout on her side, known as Clear Skies, it was still misrebly difficult to make her way down the mountain and back to the Greybeards.

Soon enough, as Ingokn carefully approached the large, looming gates which separated the raging storm of the upper mountain from disrupting the careful peace that was brought down upon them by the Greybeards. And she couldn't help but smile when she saw the towering building which was the Greybeard's monastery in the distance.

In the distance, the unmistakable roar of Mulahrkpahlokaal was heard from above her, and even though Ingokn knew that if she looked up, she'd see the dark green shadow of the Blood Dragon flying above her, she couldn't help but do it anyway, glancing upwards in the direction of Mulahrkpahlokaal and smiling up at him as he circled above her.

It may have been the second time she had done it, but every time Ingokn passed that giant arch, she felt kind of surprised by the lack of storm that raged on in the upper mountains, wild, like a beast, clawing its way to the top. And this time was no different as she made her way slowly to the monastery, stopping a few seconds as the wind nipping and tugging at her hair suddenly stopped.

A sigh escaped her lips, and Ingokn kept going, tired of the distractions, and fought onwards through the snow, shuffling her way down the stairs and around the small fire place that the Greybeards had sitting on the second area of stairs. It felt cold, not being lit, and Ingokn shivered. Not from cold, but from the wounds delivered to her fighting Alduin. They stung and itched.

Soon she came to the hard, black doors of the monastery, smiling to herself despite the pain in her back from the battle. What a relief, she thought, it would be to relax for a little bit after the tiring fight with Alduin. But as she pushed the door open, she thought for a moment, and sighed, realizing that a hero's work was never done.

Once she was inside, something that didn't surprise Ingokn was waiting for her. An old man wearing Greybeard's attire – light blue robes, exclusive to the cult of the Greybeards - was waiting for her, his hands cupped together the way priests did usually. Noticing her, the Greybeard walked towards her, unclasping his hands as he did so.

"The Dragonrend Shout," the man said when he reached at least two feet of her, stopping there so that he could finish his sentence, "we heard it from here. Does that mean...?" His voice sounded old, raspy-like, as if he hadn't used it in a long time, which was usual for the Greybeards.

Before Ingokn could reply to the man, however, the both of them heard a loud boom, probably the stone door at the beginning of Monastery, followed by annoyed cursing, and the sound of footsteps as a woman wearing leather armor appeared from the doorway, a slightly serious slightly annoyed look on her face.

When the woman reached Ingokn the Dragonborn and the man, who was better known as Arngeir by name, she stopped. By her side was a sword, swung on her hip rather lazily, and her eyes gave away that she was not at all very impressed by Arngeir or the other Greybeards.

"Sorry, Arngeir, right?" she asked in a slightly agitated tone, looking seriously over at Arngeir, who, for the record, did not look amused, and instead only crossed his arms arms in an annoyed manner, agitated by this woman's ignorance. But the woman, Delphine, didn't seem to care, and instead continued to address the Dragonborn, "Anyway, Dragonborn, I have an informant in Morrowind. He said he spotted Alduin flying to the east over the ocean. I doubt he is returning to Akavir so you are going to need to find out where he went."

This annoyed Ingokn for various reasons as she turned her attention towards Delphine, who was staring at her with expectation shining brightly in her eyes. After all, how did the Blade expect her to go check what Alduin was doing? Did she expect the Dragonborn to fly all the way to Morrowind? She didn't have wings, after all.

"And how do you expect me to do that? I don't have wings." She retorted, marking what the female Nord, who was just as agitated as Arngeir was, had thought up in her head as soon as Delphine had began speaking. She too had crossed her arms, looking very cross with the Blade as she continued what she was saying, not before Delphine performed an indignant eye roll.

"Esbern and I know you have befriended a dragon. Though I highly advise you not to it seems like he will be some use after all," was all she said, tapping her foot tiresomely at the ground as she waited for Ingokn's response to what she had just said, which would probably annoy the Dragonborn.

And it certainly did. Ingoikn clenched her teeth, annoyed that, no matter how much she had tried, she had failed to hide the presence of Mulahrkpahlokaal from the ever so persistent Blades. But, despite her discomfort with the situation, Ingokn refused to say any more about it.

"I guess I will go as soon as possible." Ingokn sighed in defeat, wondering just how much the Blades knew about her life exactly. But she didn't want to argue with them all day, and she didn't want to be rude to Arngeir, either, so she turned to face the Greybeard, and told him, "I'm sorry about this. We can talk later."

With a heavy sigh at the fact Delphine had managed to talk Ingokn into a probably long, tiring ride to Morrowind, or where ever it was they were going, the Nordic maiden left, placing her hand comfortably on the pommel of her blade as she did so. With a heave, she pushed the doors open, and walked outside, glancing up at the sky with an expectant look.

"Mul... Ahrk Pahlokaal!" Cried the Dovahkiin up at the sky, which sent a shout-like blue radiance in the direction of the mountain. Since the dragon's name was in dragontongue, or dovahzul, as the dragons called it, she simply had to speak the three parts of his name and he would soar down to her aid.

In response, Ingokn heard a roar of defiance, then another, and before long the green, frilled head of the Blood Dragon appeared through the mist of the mountain, heading in her direction with amazing speed and agility. Mulahrkpahlokaal spotted Ingokn, and flew in a circle once around the monastery, before he beat his wings a few times, landing with a mighty thud in front of Ingokn.

"Yes, Dovahkiin?" Asked the mighty Blood Dragon, tilting his head towards Ingokn as she slowly began to approach him, his gleaming eyes like the glint of a sword when reflected in the majestic glare of the sun.

"We are finally going on that trip you always wanted." Ingokn explained to the Blood Dragon, scratching his snout with her left hand in hope of getting him all riled up before the long flight, "I hope you're ready."

This only caused the large, fiersome Blood Dragon to snort in amused way, as if he thought what the Dragonborn had just said had been funny. Then he tilted his head, bowing in a way. But it was a rather peculiar sight to see a dragon bowing it's head, "I was born ready, Dovahkiin."

This made Ingokn chuckle to herself, loving the fact that she and Mulahrkpahlokaal had become friends. Then she circled his body, and, noting this is how Ingokn got onto his back, Mulahrkpahlokaal obliged and lowered his right wing, allowing Ingokn passage so that she could safely climb up his back and onto his neck, his scales scrapping the sides of her hands in a rather uncomfortable way. When she had done this, she patted his head with her left hand, and said in an excited voice, "So, what are we waiting for?"

With that said, and Mulahrkpahlokaal eager to fly, the dragon lifted his wings, and took off into the sky, causing snow to fly in many different directions, and together they flew around the mountain before heading east after Alduin the World Eater.

* * *

The flight was tiresome to Ingokn, she was not used to sitting on the back of a dragon and flying many miles with the only thing keeping her awake was her fear of falling off and crashing into the ground. To pass the time, Mulahrkpahlokaal had taught Ingokn the Language of the Dragons. It was more to pass the time but it could be used for her and Mulahrkpahlokaal to talk and plan without anyone figuring out what they are planning until it was too late. The only ones that would be able to find out would be the dragons themselves, and it was a remote possibility that the dragons would be helping anyone except themselves. Ingokn and Mulahrkpahlokaal had rested on the east coast of the mainland of Morrowind. Mulahrkpahlokaal had helped himself to some of the local wildlife as Ingokn bought some food from a tavern. After spending two days in Morrowind, they flew east over the ocean and bypassed Akavir. Ingokn heard the stories from Mulahrkpahlokaal and read a book about the invasion of Akavir. It was one place she did not want to go; Mulahrkpahlokaal agreed. After almost a week of flying, Ingokn spotted land.

"There!" she said, pointing to the incoming coast. Even from here, she could see the rugged mountains that lined the coast. They were smaller than the Dragontail Mountains back at home, but tall enough for Mulahrkpahlokaal to need to adjust course to fly over them. When they were able to fly over them, Ingokn shivered only slightly. She had spent a lot of time on the peak of the Throat of the World and grew up in Skyrim, so the cold and the thin air did not trouble her much. As they flew, Ingokn spotted a small town near the coast with thick white, possibly marble, walls surrounding the city. Tired and hungry, Ingokn asked Mulahrkpahlokaal if he could land near that town.

"As you wish." He said, sounding tired and worn out from the flight. "Nii fen ofan zey vuldak wah praan dii viing. *"

Ingokn smiled as Mulahrkpahlokaal circled the town and descended. From their height, it took about fifteen minutes for him to land in the forest nearby. Ingokn got off of him and patted him on the nose.

"Stay here and hidden." She said. "Only come out if I call your name. Otherwise, don't leave."

"As you command, Thuri." Mulahrkpahlokaal said before laying down on his right side.

Ingokn walked out of the forest and onto a cobblestone road that led to the town. The weather was rather nice, a little too warm for Ingokn's liking but not warm enough to make her complain. The weather actually reminded her of Falkreath. She chuckled and walked towards the city. Down near the southern end of the city, Ingokn approached a gate, not even trying to hide her weapon, Dragonbane, as she passed a few guards. They eyed her suspiciously as she approached the city walls, their gaze making Ingokn slightly nervous. Suddenly, a man with a bushy beard grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing here, Dragon Rider?"

Dragon Rider? Ingokn thought. Though, technically she did ride a dragon over to this strange land ergo a dragon rider but the man said it in a way that it was like it was something important. The other guards then approached them, looking at Ingokn curiously.

"Dragon Rider?" one asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," the guard holding her arm said. "I saw her riding a green dragon not too long ago."

Ingokn bit her lip when he said it. She cursed herself in her mind for not being more careful when landing with Mulahrkpahlokaal. It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered now was that Ingokn got away from the guards and she found a place to rest for the night.

"Tiid!" Ingokn shouted. She knew it was the weakest version of the Shout, but it gave her enough time to pull out her blade and cut the man's arm off. The moment the effects of the Shout wore off, the man was howling in pain and holding the stump where Ingokn cut his arm. The other guards stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments before they attacked. Ingokn fought back and killed two ore guards without getting a scratch on her. However, the third one came from behind her and attacked her from behind. His blade managed to hit Ingokn's armor on her back, the force splitting the armor and slicing into her flesh in her back. She gasped in pain, almost squealing, when the man pulled the blade out. She then turned around and, before he could do anything, cut his head off. The man's head then rolled downhill as Ingokn turned away from the city, a blood trail left behind. She did leave a note, however. The note was on one of the guard's chest with a dagger pining it to him. The note read;

Beware, Beware the Dragonborn comes.

* * *

*It will give me a change to rest my wings.


	4. Chapter 3: Consequences

Footsteps echoing across the stone road as Ingokn turned around, heading back in the direction of her dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal, mumbling to herself as she walked, her sword having been deposited into her sheath when the bloody onslaught of the two guards had commenced, and it still reeked of blood, Ingokn not having been able to clean it. After all, nobody had really been paying any real close attention to her when Ingokn had slain the guards, and if they had, they must have been pretty used to that kind of bloodshed by now.

Avoiding the town whose guards she had killed, Ingokn let out a small sigh, closing her eyes as she walked, and listening peacefully to the sweet sounds of the wilderness around her. She didn't like it, but she was not about to let herself look weak in this strange land. It was unlike the Nords to show mercy in battle, especially not to someone of opposite race. Birdsong was heard from somewhere up in the trees, and Ingokn breathed in the fresh smell of seawater. It kind of reminded her of Solitude, this place. Only she hadn't cut the guards' heads off when she had visited that place...

As Ingokn walked on, her head tilted backwards slightly as she listened to the wilderness around her, she heard a dragon flying above. The monotonous beat of its wings was undeniable as she opened her eyes, slightly taken aback that another dragon was circling above. Well, at first thought, Ingokn assumed it was her dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal. After all, it was highly unlikely that any other dragon would be here. This place, so far, had been devoid of dragons. That was, until she came across the guards who had called her a 'Dragon Rider'. But when she looked up, Ingokn saw a dragon, poised to strike, whose scales were red as fire.

Instantly knowing the dragon's hostility, Ingokn pulled out her glistening dragonsbane sword, which sparkled like enchanted diamonds in the morning light. Or whatever time it was. And her eyes narrowed up at the creature as it circled a few times in the air, letting out terrifying roars of hate and anger as it did so. But there was a little bit of curiosity in those roars as well.

And before Ingokn knew it, the red dragon had folded its wings and was coming down towards her, its eyes blazing. Then it opened its wings rather suddenly, causing itself to come to an exhilarating halt in mid flight, eying Ingokn with a look of malice. From the position the dragon was in, Ingokn spotted a man sitting atop the red dragon's back, his eyes holding pain and revenge. His blade was blood-red, not from bloodstain, but because it had been made that way, as it hug from his hip. They stared at each other, both not showing any mercy. Then the strange man rested his hand on his sword, smiling a cruel smile.

"Galbatorix would love to know about another Dragon Rider, even if the dragon you ride is like the wild one that had attacked us," The man said, staring evenly over at Ingokn, if not in a more-important-then-you kind of way. Even the way he said it had evil and hatred spilling out of every word, like a waterfall of corruption.

"There is that term again!" Ingokn growled, eying the man suspiciously, tightening her grip around dragonsbane as she did so, before she continued her annoyed rant, angry that she had no idea what a Dragon Rider was, and that all this stuff was new to her, "What in Oblivion is a Dragon Rider?! And who in Oblivion is Galnatorix?"

"Enough!" the man said, taking his hand off the pommel of his sword to wave his hand in an exaggerated manner, glaring over at the woman and growling angrily at her ignorance of his rank, not having met many people who weren't scared of a Dragon Rider, "You will come with us quietly or we will be forced to take action!" Then he placed his free hand on what looked like the bridle for the dragon, who looked rather eager for bloodshed.

To add encouragement to the man's statement, and the thirsty look in the red dragon's eye, the beast let out a loud roar, which seemed to echo off the walls of reality and dance through Ingokn's ears like drums. Flexing its claws back and forth threateningly, the red dragon did, and growling menacingly when the echo of his terrifying roar had died down.

"You don't scare me." Ingokn said to the dragon, slightly amused by the shock on its face.

The man opened his mouth to say something but Ingokn raised a finger.

"Enough talk." She said. "We fight."

The Red Dragon then took off and started flying around, the man unsheathing his sword.

"Mulahrkpahlokaal, gaav hin undin het, nu!*" Ingokn shouted into the sky.

Suddenly, the green frilled blood dragon flew over a hill and flew into the red dragon. Like the black dragon, Aldiun, Mulahrkpahlokaal was slightly larger than him and forced him to the ground. He proceeded to let loose a torrent of frost from his maw, freezing the dragon's wings to the ground. Meanwhile, the man and Ingokn had been fighting with their swords. They were evenly matched, neither of them were able to land a blow on each other. Once Ingokn got him where she wanted this man, she Shouted.

"Fus… Ro Dah!"

The Shout hit him square in the stomach, his eyes going wide as he was thrown backwards a few feet.

The red dragon had managed to shake off Mulahrkpahlokaal and managed to free his wings before flying off, the blood dragon close on his tail. Despite how fast and agile the red dragon was, Mulahrkpahlokaal was slightly faster and slightly more agile. Mulahrkpahlokaal grabbed the crimson dragon's tail in his maw, the dragon squealing like a hatchling.

The man, slightly confused about what just happened, then tried to take control of Ingokn's mind. The moment she felt his consciousness touch hers, she started to panic. The Dragon souls within her, however, picked up on this panic and flew into action. The man was astonished when over thirty dragons attacked his mind in order to defend Ingokn and her mind. Ingokn, not used to this kind of battle, put her hands on her head in agony. The man took this to his advantage and hit her in the head with a shield. Ingokn fell over, having been knocked unconscious. Mulahrkpahlokaal roared in fury when Ingokn was knocked unconscious. He then dived towards the man and roared. The man looked up only to get a face full of frost from the dragon. The red dragon then attacked Mulahrkpahlokaal with a blast of fire shout out from his maw. Mulahrkpahlokaal did not want to risk himself any longer and flew off towards the mountains, regrettably leaving Ingokn with the man and the red dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alduin the World Eater flew high above Alagaesia. He was thinking about the battle he fought on the Burning Plains. It had been a tiring battle. Not only had the two 'dragon riders', Alduin believed they called themselves, been able to stand against him, but the two armies had had many more magicians then Alduin thought possible. Magicians never gathered in groups that big, except in Winterhold, of his knowledge. Then again, maybe the humans had actually began to grow brains after all. The two riders, though, Alduin had not expected. They had been trained, and with the help of two dragons, and all the armies below, they had been quite powerful, much to Alduin's demise. A growl escaped him as he soared above Alagaesia. This was NOT what he had expected of his sister land. Not at all. There were no more dragons, only the pathetic creatures that let humans ride them that called themselves dragons. Those humans as well, they even dare ride on the backs of creatures that call themselves dragons? He snorted in disgust. He remembered he had ordered some of the mortals to build him and the Tamrielic Dragons a temple in the northern reaches of Alagaesia. He roared and flew to the north, in search of the ruins if the temple. Once he found the temple, he would find the ambassador he sent here. If that Legendary Dragon was still alive, Alduin would have a few words with him. If he was slain, Alduin would simply resurrect him and let him complete his mission.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Ingokn woke up and found herself grasped by guards, her feet dragging on the ground. They dragged her into a carriage and bound her hands. One of the soldiers, who had held Ingokn in a firm grasp, as ordered by Murtagh, who had quickly taken care of her, asked, "Master Murtagh, what should we do with her? We were never warned of ANOTHER Dragon Rider! What will King Galbatorix think? And what was that shout thing she used..."

Raising a hand for silence, Murtagh glared at the man, and he instantly fell silent, before lowering his hand and saying, "Silence. I am in charge of the girl. She looks to be of Tamrielic Origin. Strange. Not many from our sister land have visited Alagaesia in a long time. It's a good thing Galbatorix had bothered to teach me the difference, otherwise this might have been a totally different matter. Now, girl," He looked at the girl, who stared defiantly at him, "I'm going to ask you a few questions later. I'm expecting you to answer them."

"As if I'll answer them, bastard," Hissed Ingokn acidly, glaring at Murtagh with cold eyes.

"That's cute," Murtagh said in a cruel way, smirking at Ingokn, "You think you have a choice."

"You and your king will pay." She hissed. "May the World-Eater devour you and your king first!"

Murtagh then ordered for Ingokn to be gagged. She growled and one of the soldiers gagged her and they then left her in the carriage. It then headed towards a city Murtagh called Dras-Leona.

Meanwhile, Eragon and Roran were hiding in the foliage near a road when Eragon turned his head, spotting a horse-drawn carriage, with what looked like one of Galbatorix's soldier's driving it. He clenched his teeth in anger as he glared over at the cart. But that wasn't all. He could sense a powerful character coming from the cart, its energy stronger than most he had seen. Maybe even stronger than Murtagh. When he thought of his betraying 'brother' he narrowed his eyes again, and tried to stop tears from coming to his eyes. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and spun his head around to come face-to-face with Roran, who looked at him with concern.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Asked Roran, looking at Eragon with concern. "Yea, it's just..." Eragon gestured towards the cart, and Roran raised an eyebrow at it.

"So?" asked Roran, "It just looks like a regular prison cart to me."

"A regular prison cart..." Said Eragon, glancing at the cart with curiosity, "With an abnormal prisoner..."

* * *

*Mulahrkpahlokaal, get your behind here, now!


End file.
